


【RK800-60/Gavin】龍騎士【PWP】【龍60/騎士GavinAU】

by CONNORISGREAY (joylee0117)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon & Human Interactions, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joylee0117/pseuds/CONNORISGREAY
Summary: They hate each other.





	1. Chapter 1

##Warning##

*本章PG-13

*PWP？

*可能的龍肉與血腥成分

*不成熟的設定

*腦子一熱的成果，OOC非常OOC

以上是否已閱讀？

△是

○否

 

Gavin從來不認為龍是什麼善類，也不認為龍騎士是個好差事。

莽撞，殘暴，所過之處永遠只留下一片廢墟——焦炭，冰川，殘骸，與哭喊。人類試圖控制他們無法控制的生物，還認為這是光榮的象征。

不要誤會，Gavin並不是什麼良善之輩，他的雙手一樣被鮮血浸沒。他也最多在善後處理時象征性地安慰，然後麻木地聽著受害的家屬們仿佛被洗腦般的言語：“願上天保佑龍與龍騎士凱旋。”

 

* * *

 

11月11日，龍族在紅龍Markus的帶領下正式宣佈結束與人類為期百年的契約關係，不再定期提供幼崽以供簽訂契約，而已簽訂臨時契約的龍與騎士則被Markus以名為rA9的魔法解除联系。若有願意繼續跟隨龍騎士的龍族則可以自行選擇再次與人類簽訂契約——在自願的情況下。

Gavin樂見其成，畢竟他討厭從來無法被完全掌控的龍族。愉悅的心情伴隨著他到達了騎士團的訓練地，然後更加滿意地發現Hank和他的狗屁小龍崽沒有出現在這裡。他們曾經同仇敵愾——在關係極差的情況下——反抗著龍的存在。

然後曾經風光的副團長背叛了他們不存在的厭龍聯盟，自從革命開始他就帶著他的那隻，一百歲？還是一百五十歲？反正帶著能當Hank爺爺或者爺爺的爺爺的 **龍幼崽** ——Gavin總是能在想到這點時翻個白眼——到處亂跑。

他們在革命結束的當天互相引發了靈魂的共鳴，靈魂印記明顯得方圓十公里內每個人都知道他們兩個結婚了——這是默認的事。

而現在，他穿好盔甲，在側腰的暗袋中放上一卷符文，得去給這對神他媽跨種族情侶，清理善後——Connor在過去存放幼崽的偏遠DragonLife基地大鬧了一場把裡面砸了個稀巴爛。

說是清理善後，其實也只是仗著多年訓練出來的，不被龍息影響的身體將Hank的小狗龍留下的壓迫力用魔法清除乾淨而已，接著便可交給後勤團處理。Gavin檢查了該帶的東西，騎馬趕向基地。

他在進入山區的瞬間感覺到了不對勁——馬在進入這片區域後就開始不斷退縮。白龍作為龍族中較為溫和的一系，就算再強大也不會留下這麼霸道的氣息。像是要把入侵者全部消滅的龍息可能屬於任何一種龍，卻不是白龍。或許那隻白蜥蜴有黑蜥蜴的血統？他壓下疑惑，將馬拴在樹上安撫幾下：“噓，噓。等我回來夥計。”徒步繼續向基地走去。

 

* * *

 

“啊。”Connor的白色鱗片從身體一直延伸至鬢角處，讓他明顯地與人類區隔開。他同樣佈滿白色鱗片的手有點冰冷，但是依舊被身旁的人類緊緊抓著：“我們似乎忘了告訴Gavin騎士長我弟弟的事。”他金棕色的豎瞳露出一點擔憂，看著身邊的人類。

Hank翻了個白眼：“管他的，那混蛋又不是沒制服過黑龍，死不了。”

 

* * *

 

“操！”他在打開門時瞬間明白了一切不對勁的來源，在黑龍的火焰襲來之前準備好了魔法陣，慶幸自己的警惕。“媽的這次能回去我一定殺了那對狗人龍！”法陣形成的薄壁在阻擋片刻後瞬間被火焰擊碎，但是也給了Gavin準備的時間。他抽出腰間備用的符文捲軸拉開，無數符號瞬間圍繞在他身邊，在著地的瞬間集中在了腳步。他跳了起來，成功躲過了一道火焰。

但是這只是開始，在數次在空中輕鬆躲過準備時間較長的噴射型攻擊後黑龍顯然長了教訓，開始連續地像炮彈一樣吐出較小卻密集的火球。這在即刻為Gavin帶來了壓力——他必須經常性地靠魔法在空中改變方向，圍繞在身邊的符號密度正在慢慢減小。

但是黑龍也並不是沒有麻煩，Gavin在密集的躲避與火焰的遮蔽中意識到火焰全部來自同一個位置——黑龍無法移動。他在對方停頓的瞬間手撐地，穩住腳步，默念咒語，將殘餘的所有符號集中在腳步，瞬間彈射出去。

黑龍顯然沒有從幾乎讓他精疲力盡的密集攻擊中恢復過來，匆忙凝聚出的火焰只堪堪將Gavin的披風燒出一個破洞。

人類的手按上了黑龍頭部的核，開始唸咒。

這感覺很奇妙。他們同時想到，像是靈魂在泡溫泉。

Gavin的吟唱被什麼東西打斷了，在瞬間的愣神後，他可以感覺到什麼東西正在改變，緊接著兩個巨大的靈魂印記出現在半空中。

兩片火苗形狀的光暈互相吸引著慢慢接近，在完全重疊的瞬間發出耀眼的光芒。融合的形狀揉在一起，形成了新的景象：沖天的黑色火焰席捲了周圍，卻沒有對周圍的事物造成一點損傷。

100%契合的靈魂契約。

Gavin聽到他腦中不知道從哪兒來的他媽的陌生的聲音和自己的嘴同時發出了聲音：“操！”

TBC


	2. Lizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #####WARNING##### 
> 
> *請謹慎閱讀
> 
> *NC-17，說不定要標R18G
> 
> *龍車！龍車！龍車！重要的話要說三遍
> 
> *強嚶嚶嚶暴！Non-Con！Rape！！！「大概
> 
> *龍X人！龍X人！龍X人！
> 
> *不符合常理的生理！超越人類極限的生理！
> 
> *是！龍！車！注意啊！！！！！
> 
> *非常OOC，私設一大把，很可怕！不能接受的不要看拜託！
> 
> *為了粗暴操蓋文開的文，很粗暴！很粗暴！
> 
> *有類似於神交內容，很雷，不要看！
> 
> 以上是否閱讀？？？？？？？？？
> 
> △是
> 
> ○否

 

現在可能全底特律的人都要以為我和龍族結婚了。

他看著那團巨大的黑色火焰，感覺到了從未感受過的絕望，對大概從來沒出現過的上帝或者什麼狗屁神祈禱騎士團那些大嘴巴不會把他的行蹤洩露出去。

黑龍並沒有給他愣神的時間，儘管他立馬反應過來嘗試逃跑，可沒能在接近時通過核制服野生龍族的人類通常是死命一條。巨大的爪子在將Gavin壓在了地上，石質的地面開始龜裂，鐵鏽味在喉嚨中堆積使得他咳嗽出聲：“咳，咳。“他緩了緩愈加困難的呼吸：“我……呼，覺得你應該輕點。”他能聽到自己的整個骨架都在發出哀鳴：“好歹也建立了靈魂契約，還是說你想以殺了我的方式自殺？”

“閉嘴，人類。”能從龍吼中聽到意思的感覺有些詭異，“我才不想建立他媽的靈魂契約，但是事實是”他將人類按得更緊，Gavin甚至感覺自己的骨頭要被壓碎：“你，一個陌生人類強行在我嘗試修復自己時按住了我的核，而且天殺地不知道為什麼和我建立了靈魂契約。”他的嘴長得更開了，口水滴到了人類的臉上：“沒有人知道他媽的100%靈魂契約會發生什麼，但是你應該感覺到了吧！”

是的，從火焰升起的那一刻開始，Gavin就感覺身體開始變得奇怪了起來。他的陰莖在沒有任何東西刺激的情況下翹起，撞在盔甲上傳來被束縛的疼痛。然而更多的是靈魂深處傳來的吶喊——想要和契約對象融為一體的慾望燒上了他的頭腦。

“你就他媽的不能”Gavin咬了咬牙，勉強看著黑龍：“飛走或者他媽的什麼？離你討厭的人類遠點，我們互相找個地方自己解決？”

“你是說你指望一個本性為淫，建立了靈魂契約，還他媽的翅膀受傷的黑龍，從這個鳥不拉屎的地方出去避開他的契約對象？”人類能看到黑龍的嘴咧開些許，露出一個大概能算是嘲諷的笑容：“你可真有創意。操你一頓除了惡心了點對我來講可沒什麼損失。”

黑龍沒再發出什麼聲音。對龍來講不堪一擊的盔甲在下一刻被有人類半張臉大的爪子扒開甩在一旁，柔軟的舌頭舔上了他的身體。他幾乎是被含在嘴裡的，Gavin能感覺到全身都被帶著腥味的口水所覆蓋，里衣被浸透，濕噠噠地貼在身上的冰冷感與發熱的皮膚帶來強烈的不適。

“打，打個商量“他與黑龍之間徹底沒有了溝通的可能。 _媽的，為了保命。_ 他說服自己把語氣軟下來，“能換個形態嗎？縮小或者變成人之類的？”

“真是不好意思，”Gavin對他媽的rA9發誓——或許是被嚇懵了而選錯了發誓對象——這隻有翅膀的爬行動物絕對沒有一絲一毫的‘不好意思’，“有隻混蛋白龍幾乎耗盡了我的魔力，一個傻逼人類又耗掉了我好不容易的恢復的一點，最後他和我形成了靈魂契約抽光了所有剩餘。托他們的福除了原型以外什麼我什麼也變不了，不如你回到過去去殺了那個該死的二五仔或者天殺的人類？”

他來不及再爭辯點什麼，后穴下一秒像是被什麼怪物給入侵了一樣——章魚怪或者他媽的什麼——他從來記不住那些專有名詞，滑溜溜的東西從他的穴口侵入進去。帶有催情效果的液體與契約一起在未被人，或者任何生物觸碰的私密處燃起慾望的火苗。

濕滑又靈活的舌頭在甬道里一點點開拓著，緊緻的甬道先是緊緊地包裹，再在液體的影響下漸漸鬆開，然後在被觸碰到敏感點的瞬間再次縮緊，然後更加放鬆下來。被強行進入的抗拒感在慢慢減弱，甚至有點享受。他哼哼著， _如果能一直這樣倒是也不錯_ ，身體軟了下來。

什麼東西——熱乎乎又濕滑的東西，蹭到了他的腿，舒適感讓他瞇起眼睛嘗試著聚焦于摩擦著他的物體，紅色的——

“你是真的要自殺嗎！”Gavin終於意識到那根紅彤彤的，從黑龍下腹部伸出來的，像燒鐵棍兒一樣頂在他身上的東西是什麼。被黑龍舔過的地方與契約的效果疊加像是要燒起來一樣渴求更多，他咬了咬舌頭，疼痛感挽回了一些微不足道的理智，讓他能夠在對方抽出舌頭的短暫時間內向前爬行，嘗試著離開對生命可能的威脅。

“你死了我也活不了。“黑龍輕易地把對方叼了回來，把試著逃跑的人類固定在嘴中又壓在爪下，“既然是契約的驅使不至於會死。”

他沉默了一下，語氣——或者吼氣？之中帶了點不確定：

**“吧？”**

空氣凝固了一兩秒，然後在Gavin爆發出殘餘魔力并掙脫出來的瞬間重新開始流動。他的魔力在之前被契約抽空，但是他的拖延戰術的確起了作用——恢復的些許在掙脫出後依然夠他進行五六次的強化。三個簡易的法陣隨著嘴皮微動出現在腳下，他將身體調整至正確的位置，膝蓋極具彎曲，臀部幾乎碰到了腳後跟，在法陣亮起的瞬間以極快的速度向入口的方向彈射出去。只要到了外面，Gavin想到了外面茂密的樹林，他就能憑藉對地形的熟悉擁有和對方周旋的能力。大門在漸漸接近，黑龍的氣息正離他越來越遠，他無暇思考對方沒有追上來的原因，然後在下一秒撞上了什麼。

“愚蠢的人類，連這點感知力都沒有？”黑龍慢悠悠地走到撞到結界上受衝擊力的影響還沒緩過神來的人類旁邊：“契約形成的結界，儀式完成前我們誰也出不去。“黑龍又將他叼起來翻了個身，尖牙將最後一層遮羞的衣物撕去，Gavin終於整個暴露在它眼前。

他的后穴已經在舌頭的開拓下變得比較柔軟，帶有催情效果的唾液也讓先天並非為被插入而設計的洞口更容易被進入，從沒接受過插入的甬道這時可以輕易接受人類的陰莖，可是比起那根東西——從衝擊中緩過來的Gavin直面著那玩意兒，他敢說那比馬屌還大上至少一兩號——還是顯得太過狹小了。

他再次被按在了地上，巨物頂著穴口慢慢摩挲著，然後向前推進，狹小的穴口傳來撕裂般的疼痛讓他痛呼出聲。

“不會吧，我才插進去個頭你就不行了？”黑龍發出誇張的吼叫，做作又惱人地繼續向內插入。“就你們這樣還想掌控龍族？”

“你他媽的拔出來，讓我……拿根哈……拿根門柱捅你屁眼里，怎，怎麼樣。”他大概是快吐了，哪個內臟可能是被推離了應在的位置，話語斷斷續續地伴隨著輕微的乾嘔感發出。

黑龍不可置否，固定住人類的身體再次往前進了一節，Gavin翻起了白眼，在生理性的驅使下不自主地吐出舌頭嘗試著吸進更多空氣。

“操，你比我想象的還小。”黑龍在陰莖被什麼擋住後用指甲撥弄了一下人類的身體：”連一半都進不去我要怎麼爽。”

 _輪得到你說嗎！_ Gavin很想罵出來，但忍住自己不丟臉地慘叫出聲已經用盡全力，他能感覺到括約肌被延伸到了極限，可全身混合的疼痛讓他已經無法分辨出究竟是撕裂性的還是別的什麼。

巨大異物的推進與爪子的壓迫使得呼吸都變得困難起來，龍的動靜在這之上火上澆油。超出常理的陰莖像是要把內臟拽出一樣向外拖拽著腸道，又在下一秒捅了回去，Gavin可以看到鍛煉良好的腹肌在進出中不斷起伏——詭異的感覺，又或者是佈滿全身的唾液讓Gavin眼前一陣模糊。

這或許說不上是性交，很難受，任何人在這種情況下都不會否認。這對勉強壓制本性不全根沒入的黑龍也是如此。

但是神奇的，在抽插開始後，他們同時感覺到靈魂正在慢慢充盈起來——舒適又滿足，靈與肉的巨大差異使得這種感覺更加奇妙，他們能夠感覺到隨著一次又一次肉體的不適，靈魂的距離卻在牽引著互相接近。

更甚快感的精神滿足感堆積著作用到了肉體上，在不適感中漸漸破蛹的是快要射精的慾望。

 _我居然在該死的在享受這個。_ 沒有說出口的話語在此刻突然同步。靈魂的光芒在此刻到達最高點。

**_「他們來到了純白的世界，面對著對方的靈魂。_ **

**_平靜的牽引力引導著雙方的探索，他們的上肢觸碰在一起，每一絲觸碰帶起的顫慄快感席捲了裡裡外外的任何角落。_ **

**_他們在舒適感下更加貼近，四肢，軀幹，頭部。_ **

**_體型的差距沒有阻止他們，龍形的透明形體將較小的包裹在翅膀下，他們融為一體——_ **

**_光芒綻放開來。」_ **

黑龍低吼一聲插進底部射了出來，被拽回現實的人類終於按耐不住一直含在嘴裡的聲音叫出來時，自己的陰莖也射出了白色的液體。大量的精液被陰莖像塞子一樣堵在裡面只有些許從縫隙中漏出滴在地上，腹部漸漸像受孕了一般鼓起。靈魂相交的抽離感讓Gavin無暇再控制自己的聲音發出難受的嗚咽，黑龍忍不住舔了舔他的臉。

不知道過了多久，液體終於停止灌入，被堵住的精液在巨物抽出時終於從高高脹起的腹部中被解放，大量的乳白色液體從合不攏的穴口流了出來。仿佛失禁般的羞恥感在奄奄一息的人類口中帶出幾聲微弱的呻吟。

黑色火焰的幻象在拔出時包圍了他們，隨後散成白光，契約儀式在此時宣告結束，靈魂契約正式建立。化為光點的魔力聚集在身形差距巨大的兩個生物身邊湧入體內。黑龍翅膀上滴著血的缺口在光芒的匯集下急速修補著，他趴在地上發出舒適的低吟後將體型縮小為人類大小。

褐髮的青年伸了個懶腰站了起來。他不願意，但是得承認這一點也不惡心，靈魂飽滿的感覺甚至前所未有的不錯。被白龍擊敗的鬱悶與低落被一掃而光——這個人類可以從蟲子的等級升到玩具的級別，或許還能更高，他在心中記上一筆，走上前看了看自己的命運共同體。

“喂喂，我是RK800-60”變為人形的黑龍回想起Amanda的教導，還是像她希望的那樣做個有禮貌的龍，蹲在地上做了個自我介紹——雖然他根本不明白有禮貌是個毛東西。對方沒有反應，他推了推躺在地上 的人類，赤裸的青年躺在地上一動不動。

“操……不會吧，恢復效果應該是對雙方作用的啊。”年輕的聲音有些慌亂，他湊近了一點，將人類翻過來拍了拍他的臉頰：“醒醒！”。人類的嘴唇動了幾下，他對人類的了解僅來自於白龍傳回的記憶，卻本能地在危機感下準備將人類推出。

 “傻——逼！”身體遍佈黑色鱗片的青年沒有成功，反而被按住額頭制服在地上，弱點被觸碰的瞬間無力後，四肢也被無形的力量固定在原地無法動彈，泛紅的複雜法陣在地面照亮了赤裸青年的臉孔，上一秒還氣若游絲的樣子被自傲——或者欠揍的笑容代替，黑龍能感覺到自己在儀式後恢復充盈的魔力再次化為烏有：“沒想到吧，代號死蜥蜴。”Gavin踩在他的胸口豎了個中指，“別太小看人類了！”

 

 

 


End file.
